Fly With Me, Fairy
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. A Lillymon fic. After the Tachikawas move back to Japan, Palmon misses being able to fly. With a little help from Mimi, Lillymon regains her wings.


Digimon's not mine. I've built the bridge.  
  
*bursts into tears*   
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: A Lillymon fic. ^_~ After Wormmon-chan, she's my favorite!  
-------------------------------  
  
Fly With Me, Fairy  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
Author's Note: It's amazing the way some fics come to you. I got my inspiration for this one by listening to the song 'Both Sides Now,' by Dana Johnson. I was looking for Lillymon pics for a friend of mine who worships her, it's his birthday (Hi Ryder-chan!) and on a whim, put 'Lillymon,' into my Napster search. Didn't get anything, obviously. I tried 'Fairy,' instead. Got some nice Final Fantasy stuff. ^_~ I was in a Lillymon-y mood...I tried www.lyricsearch.com and put in 'Fairy,' and read through the lyrics of a random Joni Mitchell song that came up. Found an MP3 of a newer version and decided to write a Lillymon fic. (That's what that last paragraph there is.) Funny how some things just happen. Hope you enjoy the fic as much as I did writing it. ^_~ Happy reading!  
  
_**Important Note!**_  
  
_Shameless Plugs..._   
  
['In Your Shoes,'][1] Kenyako, chapter 6 updated **today, June 26**.  
['Sadness-Colored Sandglass,'][2] Kensuke, chapter 12 updated on May 26.   
  
Thanks minna-san! On with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
The fairy child.   
  
The sky is a blue ocean of opportunity, blushing with marshmallow clouds and rainbow hues. Flying up in that beautiful haven is a time I dream about, a treasured gem of excited opportunity.   
  
Sometimes, we go flying, Mimi and I.   
  
Now that I've come to live with her in the real world, life has changed so much. No longer so I huddle in the bushes, wet and shivering, fending off the kaiser's attacks on defenseless innocents. No longer do I watch my friends suffer in silence, dying inside because of my sheer inadequacy.   
  
No longer do I think of Mimi and wonder how she is, only to find out that she's been crying over her lost parner and friends every night, sad and lonely in America.   
  
The Tachikawas moved back to Odaiba recently, to our joy. Digimon were becoming more readily accepted after the defeat of BelialVamdemon, even to Mimi's naive parents. Mimi convinced them--with a few tears and pleas--to consider moving back to Japan. It was a tough decision, But for Mimi's sake, they went.   
  
  
Life was different after that.   
  
Jyou and Mimi became much better friends, and she spent a lot of time with Miyako too. I got to know the newer Chosen Children and their digimon. Life returned to normal, or as normal as it did for those twelve teenagers who saved both worlds from utter destruction. Mimi took an interest in cooking. Ichijouji Ken transferred to Odaiba Junior High, and Hida Iori follwed the next semester. Jyou started medical school, but spent more time in the digital world than ever.   
  
And I learned to fly.   
  
I didn't want to admit it as a weakness at first; that I craved that feeling of height and dizziness and euphoria all at once. As Palmon I was practically rooted to the ground. Togemon was large and could tower over many a building, but my feet never left the ground.   
  
As Lillymon, I felt free.   
  
I hadn't been, since Daisuke came to visit Mimi and Michael in New York and I became my fairy form for the first time in years. It all came rushing back to me--the thrill of flight, the strength of height, the feeling of being once with the air and the colors and the clouds.   
  
I asked her if she would fly with me, just once.   
  
A bright morning in Odaiba, the sun peeking up on the horizon. She was up early to get ready for a picnic date later in the day. She tried not to wake me, but the sunlight poured in through the balcony onto my face, and the scent of strawberry shampoo wafted from her bathroom as steam seeped under the door. "Mimi?"   
  
"Palmon? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"   
  
"No, it's all right. Mimi...can I ask you something?"   
  
She was a little reluctant at first, but she agreed when she saw that I had my heart set on it. Ten minutes, no more, and just above the apartment. If her parents saw, my Chosen explained, they would have heart attacks.   
  
I was not one to argue.   
  
So up we went, Mimi clasped tightly in my arms, her eyes tightly shut and pale hands gripping my shoulders. I set her down on the rooftop to wait for me. She started breathing again as soon as her feet touched the flat surface. "Lillymon?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"It's...nothing. Go on and enjoy yourself."   
  
Up I shot, unburdened by my partner's light weight, wind whistling through my delicate wings and stringy hair. I felt _alive._ The sky was a delicate blue, tinged with the reddish-gold of the morning sunlight and fluffy white clouds.   
  
The breeze sang in my ears as I spiraled up through the warm air, waving to Mimi from incredible height. The city, the whole world was spread out around me and the wind embraced me, inviting me to fly with it again.   
  
_Bows and flows of angel hair and ice cream castles in the air  
and feather canyons everywhere, I've looked at clouds that way.   
Moons and Junes and ferris wheels, the dizzy dancing way you feel   
as every fairy tale comes real; I've looked at love that way. _   
  
A fairy child, awed by the wonder of seeing her world from new heights.   
  
_Fly with me again._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
Shi-chan: I seem to be on a Mimi kick. Ah well!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=278819&Chapter=5
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=12



End file.
